Unique
by burnt-toast11
Summary: The air cleared. The servantile, predictable minds of the genome soldiers were no longer clogging up the space. He could focus. He could watch. And he could enjoy- Not a romance...In any kind of conventional sense. That would be too human of me...


You clicked and entered...Oh yes, I can tell. How intriguing. All it took was less then thirty words and an odd title to draw you in. This could've been a virus or a total rickroll.

Yet you were drawn in...Your brave. Or stupid...One or the other...Lucky for you, this IS a story...A story about two characters. I'm sure you can guess.

This is essentially a continuation of the story _'A Marvelous Mind'_...Just search for Psycho Mantis and Sniper Wolf...Apparently neither of those characters deserved a story before I tried.

* * *

A pair from the current shift approached.

"Hey, whats he doing?"

The other turned his head.

"Who?"

**Me**

"Him"

"Him? He's one of the commanders"

**Hardly...I don't involve myself in the day to day organization like the boss does.**

"No shit Sherlock, I mean we've been on security detail for the past two hours and he was here when we started"

**An hour before that.**

"Well, he's the freak one isn't he? The one with the gas mask and trench coat thing going on?"

"Yeah, read your mind and shit. He's the psychic and what not"

**I personally prefer psionic technician, but a spider will always be an arachnid. It's all just a matter of semantics to me really.**

"Just leave him man, I don't want to get fucked over in the last minutes of my guard detail"

**Good choice.**

They wandered off. The air cleared. The servantile, predictable minds of the genome soldiers were no longer clogging up the space. He could focus. He could watch. And he could enjoy.  
She was still wondering about what had happened. What it meant.

_'If you say so?'_

Perhaps that hadn't been the most wise choice of words, but it was the most disturbing to her. She had taken double the dosage of diazepam just to calm re steady her aim. She was frightened by what it could mean. She hated people and the idea of interacting with them made her reach for the nearest blunt (Or otherwise) object to defend against the onslaught of annoying human emotion.

That's why he loved watching her. Reading her. Her mind was like a paradise. So calm, and cold. No wet dreams of stimulation, no illusions of forbidden sensation, no desire for human communication. The closest thing to emotional interaction she had was those wolves...They were nice. He usually avoided animals. Their minds were often overactive and gibberish to him. It was like watching a sideshow of food and sex in fast motion...Quite similar to a human mind really. A human is only more conniving and by far more emotional.

Her brain froze. He froze. She had simply stopped, as if she had completely lost her grip on time.  
Then she scanned, and eyed every window she could see.

**'No**_**th**in**g**. I**t** w_**a**s j_ust **a**__ se**nt**ry tha**t g**ot _b_or**ed.'**_

He had already stepped away. Not wanting his perverted admiration of such a spectacularly mechanical mind to come to light..._Anymore then it already had._

That was enough for today anyway. It was time to continue prowling the base, searching for something to do. As he glanced out the final window of the row, taking a last look at the nearly invisible dot that she was...He remembered the sudden feeling of dread that had swept through him. When she had paused. He only felt that from a person's mind when they died...

_There it is again._  
The wave of dread. It swooped through his world. The idea that her mind was lost...That she had died. That her existence had ceased. That her breath had stopped. That her lungs had failed to draw breath. That her medulla oblongata had halted its work. That...

_That she wasn't there anymore..._

_It...It..._  
What's the word? When you aren't happy that someone is in danger? That uh...The..._hmmm_

**Worry!**  
It...Worried...him.

It was one of the only times he had felt such an...emotion...

_Worry._

**Strange...**  
**Such a..._Nostalgic_ feeling...**

* * *

Hopefully everyone understands what that bit with all of the odd fonts is. If you don't, I'm not explaining it. Unless you ask. Because it would be impolite not too.

So dont message me about it. Unless you feel you need to. In which case you may.  
But I wont reply. Unless I think I should. In which case I will.

And on a slightly more decisive note, if there are any mistakes, **_DO_** tell me. I didn't do a comprehensive spelling/grammar check on this. So tell me. Seriously. One little mistake = You report it. **DO IT.**

**EDIT:** Thank you to the reviewer that pointed out the several mistakes in this chapter. You are super duper. Thank you muchly


End file.
